


Sacrifice

by Bahar1182



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Eventual Loki/Tony Stark, Evil Odin (Marvel), Forced Pregnancy, Human Sacrifice, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Pregnant Loki (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), Rape, Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahar1182/pseuds/Bahar1182
Summary: Loki needs to be punished and Gods of Gods need a sacrifice.ORI drink your tears instead of tea!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post this as a really long chapter but I don't know when I'll be able to translate the rest of it. It's also going to be slightly more horrible than the original, so good luck.

Loki forcefully opened his eyes. 

_Darkness._

It was almost too dark, maybe they took off his eyes when he was sleeping?

It took Loki a little while until he was able to feel his muscles. They had tied his hands in front of him, but it seemed like his legs were free. Not that he had the courage to test it out.

He remembered what Odin had told him, he remembered what he said when he sent Loki to the dungeon. He remembered Fandral smiling when he took Loki here, why was he so happy? Loki also knew for a fact that Fandral had a crush on him since forever. So maybe Odin was going to marry him off to FAndral. But was he stupid enough to believe that Loki would hesitate about killing Fandral and running away? Not that he needed to kill Fandral, he _was _even easier than Thor to trick.

Loki heard a footstep. It was strong and loud, like how a warrior would walk. How _Fandral _would walk. That's why when Loki heard him greeting him with _"Hello princess~!" _he wasn't surprised. He didn't complain about that _princess _part. Not because he was scared(he was, but not of Fandral) but because he wasn't sure if he could even talk properly. His mouth was dry and he needed to vomit.

"You know I'm actually sad about all of this. This is not how I wanted things to go. I wanted to start somewhere else but this is your punishment... Allfather has received a message from those who sit above in shadow.

**Gods above Gods.**

Loki tried to sit. He realized he was wearing only a white robe with nothing else. Almost naked. He never had anything against being naked, but at that moment he just didn't want to be seen. Especially by Fandral. He was scared and refused to believe _Fandral _was the one scaring him. "Come on we don't have that much time." He helped Loki stand and then opened his eyes. There was no light to hurt his eyes but he still felt uneasy, seeing Fandral's face.

He was smiling.

Fandral fixed his robe on his shoulder and hold his chains. "Come on now, you can't run away from this."

_WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT EVEN MEAN? _Loki wanted to yell at him and push his hands away. He hated how Fandral looked at him. He hated how the dungeons smelled and how cold and disgustingly filthy the floor was. He hated how scared he actually was. He hated this. 

Fandral took him to a dark room. There was only a circle in the middle of the room with candles. There was a weird smell. It was blood. Not Asgardian blood, not that dried slave blood(slaves who had been beaten to death in this room. Loki knew lots of secrets about Asgard, about these very dungeons.) It was fresh.

But what..?

Fandral pushed him inside the circle. "I'm sorry love."

Loki didn't have enough time to get angry about being called _love_. He finally realized what was going on. The fresh blood and the darkroom in the dungeons. He felt his blood freezing inside him.

_They were going to sacrifice him._

** _Odin_ ** _ was going to sacrifice him!_

He knew how horrible Asgardian sacrifices could be. They made people think none of those horrible things were happening anymore, but they did it in the palace. With Odin himself witnessing everything. (Loki once found out about it as a boy, even tho Odin tried to clear his memory he still remembered some of it.) It was probably goat blood. Or dragon if Odin thought this was important enough.

"Fandral..." He called. Fandral just tried to lay Loki down but Loki stayed on hid feet. "Are you going to... kill me?"

Fandral wasn't smiling anymore. Loki snapped. "Answer me! Fand-" Someone pulled him by his hair. They were strong enough to make Loki scream. Now he was laying down on the ground with Fandral and the other one(a guy with a weird mask, although Loki thought he smelled weirdly familiar.) on top of him. He tried to kick and punch them, but Fandral just grabbed his legs. He could almost laugh at himself. He was a prince, he was a king, a GOD! and his father and _friend _were going to sacrifice him for some imaginary friends in Odin's dream!

"Fandral! Fandral let me go!" He was starting to recognize his father in the dark. "Father! Father, please! Father!" He begged. He didn't care anymore. He wouldn' die like this.

Fandral put his free hand on his mouth. "hush! It would hurt a little but it'll pass after a few months! Just trust me okay?"

Few months?

_Few months!_

He couldn't believe how stupid he was for not realizing this. It was even worse than death.

_'Mother! Thor! please... someone! Anyone! death!'_

The masked guy grabbed his right hand and made him open his fingers. Fandral's hand finally left his mouth and brought something out of his pocket. It was a dagger. One of Loki's own! "You're joking, right? Fandral, please! Don't be stupid! Don-" He heard the dagger cut his hand and entered the ground. He didn't feel it though. He only felt it when he saw his own Jotun blood on the ground. Not until dagger's handle touched his skin. Then he screamed. loud enough for all the realms to hear him, but not loud enough for his father to feel bad for his _son._ He wasn't done screaming when the same thing happened to his other hand. So he kept screaming until his throat was sore.

Fandral poured some water in his mouth but he choked and spat it to Fandral's face. The room was cold enough to make his blood black. As the Jotun blood was. The black blood was all over his white skin and dirty ground. He was already tired. He couldn't do it anymore. _'Just kill me already...' _He couldn't even ask. The masked guy said something and Fandral nodded. He touched Loki's shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Hush, calm down. I won't let them kill you. I'm here." Loki realized he was crying. He'd kill all of them if he could get up.

_If he could get up!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sorry

He couldn't focus. He needed to focus on his plan. _Plan? What plan? _That's ridiculous, he always had a plan. _Please let there be a plan! _This couldn't all be for nothing. This pain, this horror. Why couldn't he just burn this place? And then he could go ask Thor to smash his head with Mjölnir. Yeah, see? That sounds like a plan!

He saw more people gathering around him. What was the next part? He couldn't remember. He just stared at the box in a guy's hand. Unable to do anything. He heard them mumbling something but he couldn't understand their words. His vision was blurry and the pain wasn' going anywhere. Then he saw it.

He saw a needle in one guy's hand. _'So that's what going to happen...' _He thought to himself. And Fandral was almost sitting next to him. Slowly talking and planning their future. It wasn't even hard to ignore him. Loki just stared at Odin. He couldn't see his face but he knew he was smiling. The smile he used to know as kind and caring, now seemed disgusting in his memories. Loki didn't even feel when the needle entered his skin, maybe because he was too busy hating the shadow. Maybe because he'd started losing hope. Or maybe he was simply pushing the pain away by thinking about ways he could murder Fandral.

Either way, he didn't feel anything. He only realized what had happened when he tried to laugh at Fandral and he wasn't able to. He actually listened to Fandral and his dreams. _'How pathetic...'_ And it really was pathetic. How easily manipulative Fandral was. _Poor Fandral! _He just made Loki seem less miserable. Maybe that really was his purpose. Not that Fandral himself would've known. At least Loki knew what was going to happen to him. The little _thing _wasn't the only one that mistress death was going to take with her.

Loki looked at Odin again. 'So you really are going to watch this, aren't you? Can you even hear me? Maybe you don't need to. You already knew everything when you started this.' Then Fandral leaned on him and blocked his vision. His hand started exploring his skin and Loki was realizing what they had done to him. The had sewed his lips, his hands still locked(if that's even the right way to say it) to the floor, and it appeared that they'd sewed some tattoos on his skin. Tattoos? Really? He thought he should've felt that at least.

When Fandral started working his fingers inside Loki, the actual horror of his situation hit him. Why was he acting like it wasn't his body? Why he wasn't protesting Fandral's touch? _Had he given up? _That couldn't be! He was the man that was going to rule Asgard, he used to be a prince, HE WAS A GOD! Yet he'd stayed still while they were going to _sacrifice _him!

He tried to kick Fandral with all the power he had left. Fandral however just grabbed his legs and opened them even wider. "Please stay still, I don't want to hurt you." He said while making a sad face. _'ARE YOU FUCKİNG KİDDİNG ME?!' _Loki strongly felt the to scream. (Was that some kind of Deja-vu?) Loki could feel Odin's grin. Was Fandral blind? Maybe he was.

Loki couldn't cry anymore. Since when he was crying anyway? Either way, he didn't have the strength anymore. He couldn't even breath properly.

And Fandral finally was finished. Loki saw people around him whispering spells. Then he kinda wanted to laugh again. Were they making sure that his body would take all of Fandral's seed? How desperate. Or maybe he was the desperate one. The freed his hands and his lips. They take off everything they'd added to his body, leaving him bleeding and sobbing. Fandral put his embrace around him. And Loki let him. He was tired. He needed someone to touch him gently. To make him forget about the horror growing inside him.

Maybe he _was_ desperate.

_ ************** _

Tony just stared at Thor. He knew sending Loki back to Asgard wouldn't be a good idea. A little talk with Thor and reading some really old books was enough to find out Asgardian justice wasn't what he thought of justice. It would be too cruel even for Loki. (Especially when they found out Loki was also under mind control) But Thor had assured him that Loki was his brother and they'd go easy on him.

Yet this happened.

Thor himself looked furious. It wasn't just that tho. He looked sad. He had lost trust in his father and didn't know if his brother was okay. They'd read Frigga's letter together. Tony wanted to ask if he could meet Loki and report his situation to the shield. But in reality, he just wanted to go see some other planet. Thor had laughed and told him he'd ask Frigga and wrote a letter to her. They didn't get any answers for 5 months. Thor said his mother never liked letters and she probably was planning to come and meet them. And then they just forgot about it.

And after months the answer was totally not what they'd expected. Frigga herself wasn't sure what Odin had done to Loki. She said Loki seemed kinda broken. But Odin told her he was going to marry Loki off to Fandral. Everybody could see that was a stupid plan. But What was even more stupid was the fact that Loki seemed calm. And when Frigga figured out he was pregnant she got scared. But what she had found out was beyond her imagination. she'd wrote it to Thor as soon she'd found out.

"What should I do?"

Tony talked Thor out of destroying Asgard and taking Loki to somewhere safe. Where would be safe for him? And how was he going to save Loki? And wasn't he pregnant? How should they deal with that part?

Tony knew it didn't matter. But Frigga had said they were treating Loki like the prince he was and if somebody didn't know Loki, they'd think him and Fandral are an actual happy couple.

It was too much. Tony needed a drink. And a plan. Even Loki deserved better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally didn't copy some parts from Loki 2019.  
Also thanks for reading guys. I just wanted to update and I didn't have enough time, I hope it turned out alright.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Please be nice and thank you for reading this weird shit.


End file.
